All's Fair In Love And War
by Mon Chardonneret
Summary: When a drunken Wolfram comes on to a sleepy Yuuri, Yuuri begins to fall hard for the Mazoku Prince. However trouble is brewing and wars are coming, will they be torn apart just as they truly come together? I Need A Beta! Read Inside For Details...
1. Interrupted Sleep Patterns

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KKM characters, although I'd really like Gwendal if anyone knows how to contact him…?

Anybody? No? Oh well… on to the story

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 1 – Interrupted Sleep Patterns

--

Wolfram stumbled in to the room he shared with Yuuri, well if he was honest, the room he forced his way into every night so as to sleep

beside Yuuri. But really what was wrong with wanting to be with ones fiancée? Huh? Nothing right? Wolfram suddenly realized that after

drinking three bottles of Champaign and one bottle of foul tasting full strength cooking wine that he was not on the top of his game.

And that he tended to talk to himself…. Shaking his head to clear it he suddenly noticed that there was a Yuuri shaped lump already in bed,

though it was only a surprise to Wolfram's drunken mind as it was well past 3am and most people were in bed excepting the few unlucky night

shift guards. Wolfram staggered over to the edge of the bed and yanked the covers down fully intending yell at his wimpy cheating fiancée

for his earlier actions that had lead to Wolfram's excessive drinking in the first place. Yuuri had smiled at a visiting Nobleman's daughter

and she had kissed his cheek! Never mind that that was her country's formal greeting nor that she had done the same to every other high

ranking person in the room. No Yuuri was his fiancée and he'd much prefer to… Wolfram stopped his internal rant as he peered down through

the moonlit room at his sleeping fiancée and noticed him shiver at being uncovered. Wolfram who was about to yell simply closed his mouth

and silently though clumsily changed into his nightgown and slid into his side of the bed, tenderly drawing the blankets over the snoring

Maou.

As he smoothed away Yuuri's hair away from his face Yuuri groaned and turned towards Wolfram mumbling his name. Wolfram's hand paused and

although in his normal sober state of mind he would have blushed and quickly retreated from all physical contact with his fiancée, his

tipsy mind decide that he needed to kiss the cute wimp. Leaning down he brushed his lips lingeringly over the dark haired boy's before

sucking lightly on his lower lip.

The other boy moaned unconsciously into the kiss and returned it through the haziness of sleep, reaching up through the mist to wake to a

very warm, very drunk Wolfram laying on top of him. Still sleep addled Yuuri wrapped his arms around his blonde friend and pulled him

closer. This kiss became deeper as Wolfram coaxed Yuuri into opening his mouth. The kiss was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the

door and both boys sprung apart, sleepiness and drunkenness disappearing as if they were both doused with icey water. Conrad stood in the

doorway, light streaming in from the torches in the hallway.

"We have trouble Yuuri-heika…"

--

Review needed for the story to continue... is 5 too much to ask for?


	2. Unwanted News And Self Questioning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KKM characters, says authoress, not at all being forced to say this… There I've said it let me

go Anissana – I don't wanna test out your lastest invention… Noooooooooo!

So far only three reviews but encouraging ones! so I will write!! Oh and by the way the self questioning is not too angsty, but with

Wolfram and Yuuri it is impossible to avoid a little angst, yeah?

Any way you didn't click to read me rant, you came here for more KKM goodness!

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 2 – Unwanted News And Self Questioning

--

Last Time

This kiss became deeper as Wolfram coaxed Yuuri into opening his mouth. The kiss was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging on the

door and both boys sprung apart, sleepiness and drunkenness disappearing as if they were both doused with icey water. Conrad stood in the

doorway, light streaming in from the torches in the hallway.

"We have trouble Yuuri-heika…" …

--

Conrad cut off as he noticed the occupants of the room were currently on the floor, on opposite sides of the bed, panting and both an

astonishing beetroot red.

"Are you both okay?" Conrad said with his most knowing smile.

Wolfram now completely sobered up, jumped up.

"Lord Weller it is completely inappropriate for you to just barge into bedrooms unannounced. We could have been-" Wolfram was cut off by

the previously stunned double black.

"We were only sleeping! By the way, who barges into people's bedrooms unannounced?! What's up Conrad?"

Wolfram felt his heart break ever so slightly, but was the epitome of cool disregard on the outside. His drunken mind must have imagined

Yuuri's participation in the kiss, the hands on his chest must have been trying to push him away again, not pull him closer as he'd

thought.

"I suppose it could have waited until morning heika but we've just received a letter from Big Shimaron formally declaring war. It seems

they think they finally have enough power to take us on."

"WHAT! WAR? I said I wouldn't go to war Conrad, I promised everyone I would end these conflicts…" Yuuri tapered off.

"Humpf, stupid wimp! You can't do nothing if you've been declared against- we'll be taken over! Killed or Enslaved Yurri! Is that what

you want to happen to us?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! But war… is it really the only choice Conrad?"

"I will see if any other arrangements can be made heika."

"It's Yuuri, Godfather…" Yuuri mumbled almost dejectedly.

"Yuuri then, things look grim now- but perhaps they will look brighter in the morning. I will consult with a few people and send out

messages and tell you of any improvements in the morning. For now you two had better get some sleep- it's almost sun up. Goodnight

hei-Yuuri, Wolfram"

"Goodnight Conrad" Yuuri mumbled not in the least comforted as he got into bed again.

"Yes goodnight Weller!" Wolfram wanted to sleep before the dawn came, he was suddenly feeling a migrane – the horrid after effects

of all that alcohol. he sadly watched Yuuri stiffen as he slumped into his side, but he wasn't too depressed as he realized that

Yuuri's cheeks were now redder than he'd ever seen them. 'He must have enjoyed that kiss' was Wolfram's last thought as his head hit the

pillow, instantly rendering him asleep.

Yuuri however did not have such an easy time falling asleep, thoughts of warfare plagued his mind and then suddenly disappeared as he

felt Wolfram slide into bed behind him. His thoughts had taken a turn for the gutter as he thought of their previous embrace…

'I couldn't really like a guy- could I?'…

--

Sorry for any angst, but now most of it is out of the way, there will be more but Wolfram should get more secure and Yuuri will finally

realize his true feelings by the time I get through with them!

Btw there is a Poll up on my profile for voting on Wolyuu –Wolfram topping- or Yuuram –Yuuri topping-. Please help me out…

Personally I think Wolfram is more dominant, but Yuuri is king and is afraid of homosexual relaionships…

I'll write whatever you guys think for the pairing- but actual lemon is a fair way off yet tear


	3. Solving Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own kkm, which is probably a good thing for the characters… yeah… definitely a good thing…

Author's Note- I've had a couple of people tell me that the amount Wolfram drank would kill him… I meant to type three glasses of Champaign (at dinner we must assume) and a bottle of harsh cooking wine but looking back at the chapter I have typo-ed - so if you can choose to ignore it or pretend that Mazoku have a higher tolerance to alcohol (he is 85+). The other thing was the migraine he suffered too soon afterwards- I have a fast metabolism and get a migraine after being drunk faster than most (not as fast as that but he is a Mazoku)- later on Wolfram is going to need a fast metabolism so I was laying a bit of ground work… I should have mentioned it earlier but I forgot. '- Opps!

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 3 – Solving Problems

--

Last Time

"I suppose it could have waited until morning heika but we've just received a letter from Big Shimaron formally declaring war. It seems

they think they finally have enough power to take us on."

"WHAT! WAR? I said I wouldn't go to war Conrad, I promised everyone I would end these conflicts…" Yuuri tapered off.

Yuuri's cheeks were now redder than he'd ever seen them. 'He must have enjoyed that kiss' was Wolfram's last thought as his head hit the

pillow, instantly rendering him asleep.

'I couldn't really like a guy- could I?'…

--

The day was not quick enough in coming for Yuuri. He'd had only a little sleep and even that had been haunted with dreams of friends killed by war. As the sun rose, warming the cold room and glinting in through a crack in the curtains, Yuuri shuddered and leapt out of bed. Although he wished for more sleep the idea of more nightmares was an adequate incentive to get out of bed for training - those thoughts alone kept him on track to the wardrobe.

After dressing hurriedly he glanced down at Wolfram, still asleep although the early morning heat had caused him to kick the blankets off. His nightgown now at mid-thigh looked more indecent than ever. 'I'm going insane…' Yuuri mused as he ripped his eyes away from the bed, focusing instead on the door, which he knew any second would-

BANG

"Your Majesty! The sun is shining already on this wonderful day of your brilliant and most merciful rule…"

Gunter continued to rant as Yuuri, who had braced himself for impact at the door's explosion, struggled to move his way out of Gunter's very tight embrace. Just when he thought he might pass out Conrad appeared and saved him, dragging him away from Gunter, who had began to lecture a very groggy and irritable Wolfram about bedroom etiquette, to begin morning training.

"Your Majesty, we have sent out an envoy to parley with Big Shimaron and discuss alternate methods of resolving this on going feud. Jozak is also working on gathering intelligence into what sparked this sudden declaration." Conrad said as he and Yuuri were on their morning routine jog.

"So we're not going to war?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"No, Your Majesty, not yet."

Yuuri stopped and gave Conrad the well used, ever suffering glare.

"It's Yuuri, Godfather."

"Yes, of course Yuuri. Shall we go in for breakfast now?"

"Bath first then I'll eat."

Sliding into the hot bath Yuuri felt all the tension in his body slip away. For now he didn't need to worry about immediate warfare. The muscles in his legs relaxed from his run, and he even began to feel a bit more rejuvenated from his lack of sleep. However as he began to think about what kept him awake some of that tension came flooding back… how could he have done… 'that'… with Wolfram of all people?

'He's my best friend, well maybe he ties with Murata, but he is still a very good friend. How sick am I to have done such a thing with him?! And to make matters worse… the things I've been thinking since then are not good… what kind of friend must I be…?' Yuuri mentally beat himself up as he sank up to his nose in the bathing pool.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed to no-one in particular, "I'll go through all of the reasons why dating Wolfram would be a bad thing and then all the reasons why I should date him and I'm sure that when the bad out balance the good I'll come to my senses. It's gotta work!"

"Okay, first the negatives about dating Wolf… Oh I know, he has a really bad temper and could burn me to a crisp if I do the slightest thing to annoy him. Um then there's the obvious fact that we're both guys and I'm not gay and eventually want kids and I like girls. And… um… oh yeah then there is the fact that Gwendal is really scary and I bet he'd kill me for doing anything to his younger brother, maybe Conrad too… just probably not as painful. And it would break Gunter's heart, he'd cry for days and that's really no fun… wait I think I'm going off course here, damn. Well then let's look at the positives…"

Yuuri paused thinking.

"Well he is my good friend so we'd have enough to talk about, and all though he does have that scary fire power he usually uses it to help and protect me so I'd need fewer guards, which is always a good thing. He's also dedicated and loyal, and good with Greta even though she's Human and many full Mazoku would have issues with that. Oh and then there's the political benefits that Gunter mentioned a while back, he's from a full Mazoku bloodline, and a noble one at that, so I'd have a closer tie with the other aristocrats. And I guess I have to say, he is good looking, I mean his eyes are like emeralds, and their made even greener by his very golden locks, and his hair is so silky. Speaking of which so is his skin, even though he trains a lot and is a solider he still has the creamiest, softest skin I've ever seen. All that training also means that he is really toned and fit, but he's not burly like Jozak, he has a more feminine look but he is definitely not girly…" Yuuri drifted off as he began to think about how definely not feminine Wolfram's body had felt on top of his the other night. How good it had felt to have Wolfram's tongue caress his own and how defined his chest had felt and how soft his hair had been when Yuuri's hands had wandered. Yuuri groaned as he realised that not only had his thoughts taken a flying leap into the gutter and he'd lost his own debate about his sexuality, but he had a growing problem that he needed to rid himself of before he went to breakfast. 'Damn, maybe I do care for Wolfram as more than just a friend…'

--

Just A Warning, the next chapter will be… how can I put this… Yuuri ridding himself of his 'little' problem, while thinking of a certain green-eyed blonde Mazoku (no not Lady Celi – that would be really really weird!), so if you don't like that sort of thing (which I doubt many of you reading this fic will really mind at all) you don't have to read the next chapter – there will be no real plot, only smut, but the chapter afterwards will be back to actual plot.


	4. Solving OTHER Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own kkm, which is too bad for Wolfram's sex life…

Author's Note- This Is Nothing But Smut – Yuuri Thinking about Wolfram in a sexual way and loving himself… Booming oddly masculine voice -you have been warned!

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 3 SMUT - Solving OTHER Problems

--

Last Time

"I've got it!" Yuuri exclaimed to no-one in particular, "I'll go through all of the reasons why dating Wolfram would be a bad thing and then all the reasons why I should date him and I'm sure that when the bad out balance the good I'll come to my senses. It's gotta work!"

Yuuri drifted off as he began to think about how definitely not feminine Wolfram's body had felt on top of his the other night.

Yuuri groaned as he realised that not only had his thoughts taken a flying leap into the gutter and he'd lost his own debate about his sexuality, but he had a growing problem that he needed to rid himself of before he went to breakfast.

'Damn, maybe I do care for Wolfram as more than just a friend…'

--

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried his hardest to rid himself of the rigidness of 'little Yuuri' bobbing just under the surface of the water, but it seemed to have no effect. He then decided to use said mental power to instead erase the picture of Wolfram with a much shorter, much more transparent nightgown lying half tangled in the bed sheets. Again his mental abilities failed him, almost working against him as he felt himself harden further when he focused on the image.

'Damn it. If only there was a shower around here or at least a colder bath…'

Yuuri realised that without a cold wash there was only one solution if he wanted to get to breakfast on time and not be embarrassed beyond belief… not to mention he didn't believe he'd be able to walk he was so stiff.

Reaching under the water he began to massage himself but quickly noticed that it wasn't enough.

'Oh hell… just touching myself isn't enough… I'm going to have to think about someone…'

He tried several actresses and idols from back in Japan but no-one worked. 'It'll have to be Wolfram… he got me into this mess to begin with.'

Grasping himself again, he thought about Wolfram running soft yet strong hands over his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. All over his waist and along his outer thighs before darting in and caressing his inner thighs teasingly, touching everywhere but the one place he needed it.

"Nggguh" Yuuri groaned as he imagined the blonde's tongue lapping at his nipples before raining kisses down his torso stopping only to dip his tongue into his naval. Yuuri tighten his grip and speed up his pumping as he almost felt the Mazoku Prince engulf his shaft and begin to suck with that same vicious passion that usually meant pain for Yuuri, but certainly not this time. Yuuri's tempo began to waver as the dream Wolfram removed his mouth so as to kiss Yuuri while he grasped both their erections and pumped them roughly together, breaking the kiss only to whisper encouragement into Yuuri's ear before nibbling on his lips again.

"Nah, Oh ugh, AHHH WOLFRAM!"

As Yuuri's breathing and racing heart beat slowed back to their normal rate, Dream Wolfram licked away the mixed semen on his hand and leant in close to Yuuri… "I love you, wimp."

The dream faded and Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. He noticed that he was quite messy and had been in the bath for quite a while if the amount of wrinkles on his hands and feet were any measure. He knew he should clean up and hurry out to breakfast lest anyone come looking, but in his post orgasmic state all he could focus on were the last words in his dream and the stirring he felt in his heart at that simple statement…

'I do love Wolfram!'

--

Thus endeth this warm up smut... now Yuuri knows that he loves Wolf, what will happen next...?


	5. I Think I Love You!

Disclaimer: I do not own kkm, although… if you're offering…

AN: I just wanted to say that they way Yuuri found out he loved Wolfram kinda happened to me with my now ex-boyfriend. I had a dream – not sexual like Yuuri's though- where he told me he loved me and I woke up from the way my heart was pounding I knew what I felt wasn't just lust, unfortunately in real life my bf was a two timing jerk… anyway I thought I'd use this tactic in my story cause in a lot of fics Wolf dies, is kidnapped or gets really sick or turned into a girl before Yuuri finally gets over his man-love-fear – not that these fics aren't great or have original plots, I just thought with the war I'm going to write into this story – yes the war issue will feature again soon – I needed some softer and simpler way for Yuuri to come to terms with the fact that he isn't hetro or homo sexual but rather Wolfram-sexual to even out the rough fighting parts.

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 4 – I Think I Love You!

--

Last Time

"I've got it!" Yuuri exclaimed to no-one in particular, "I'll go through all of the reasons why dating Wolfram would be a bad thing and then all the reasons why I should date him and I'm sure that when the bad out balance the good I'll come to my senses. It's gotta work!"

'Damn, maybe I do care for Wolfram as more than just a friend…'

xxx

Dream Wolfram licked his hand clean and leant in close to Yuuri… "I love you, wimp."

The dream faded and Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. He noticed that he was quite messy and had been in the bath for quite a while if the amount of wrinkles on his hands and feet were any measure. He knew he should clean up and hurry out to breakfast lest anyone come looking, but in his post orgasmic state all he could focus on were the last words in his dream and the stirring he felt in his heart at that simple statement…

'I do love Wolfram!'

--

After cleaning himself up and dressing in his usual garb, he made his way to breakfast. His euphoric epiphany in the bathroom had Yuuri practically floating through the winding corridors, until a terrible thought hit him. 'What if I'm the only one who feels this way? He is so beautiful and strong and perfect and I'm… well not. I know he's my friend but maybe that's the only reason that he's been with me so long. Or worse, what if he's only with me for his honour or for the position! No, Wolfram's not like that… it has to be the friend thing, no-one that perfect could truly love me!' These thoughts brought Yuuri to a halt… 'If it was only friendship - what was that kiss? Was it just because he was drunk and I was convenient?' Yuuri's floating had gradually been sapped by these depressing thoughts to become an almost solemn trudge down towards the dining room.

xxx

Elsewhere in the castle, Wolfram had also been deep in thought, although decidedly less pornographic thought. Wolfram was thinking about how to win over the less than observant boy-king. He'd already tried his usual techniques, hard to get, feisty and dedicated companion, usually at least one of those would have worked, but Yuuri remained as oblivious as ever. (AN: Wolfram should have offered to wash his back THIS time!) 'Judging by his reaction last night, if he was participating in that kiss and not trying to get away, then maybe a more direct approach is needed…'

Wolfram's troops were very scared as they saw the smug, plotting smile plastered on their commander's face when he came out to train them seconds later.

--

The breakfast table was missing a few occupants when Yuuri walked in, slightly depressed from over thinking. Conrad, Gwendal, Murata and Gunter were all absent, only Greta, Wolfram, Lady Celi and Anissana were present. Although Yuuri barely noticed anyone but Wolfram, his face had almost surely flushed by the heat he could feel radiating from it and it was astonishing how anyone could hear Greta's childish conversation with Anissana and Lady Celi over the drumming of his racing heart beat. Wolfram wasn't helping matters much by the seemingly sensual way he was eating his fruit salad breakfast, which if you asked Yuuri was wholly too sexual for Wolfram to be doing with his adopted daughter and mother present… and Wolfram called him the flirt! Wolfram was making scarcely audible sounds of enjoyment of his sweet fruits and seemed to roll every piece around his mouth before swallowing it, not to mention when he'd stop to talk he'd rub the berry stained spork over his lips leaving them coated in thick juice. When Wolfram followed up the fruit salad with a couple of cold sausages Yuuri could not hold back his own silent moan as Wolfram lifted the whole sausage to his mouth and took a big lingering bite. Yuuri suddenly regretted that his uniform pants were not as baggy as his pajamas or even as loose as his cargo pants or baseball uniform back on Earth. His regret of course was caused by the slight problem that was quickly becoming bigger with every move Wolfram made.

Wolfram of course had immediately noticed Yuuri's blush and hardly hidden glances. 'That wimp! He did like that kiss after all… but just to be sure I'd better start my more direct seduction plan right now before he gets it into his head to run away. What a cheater!' Wolfram's plan obviously was to basically make out with his food, and from the groan Yuuri gave out when his sausages arrived from the kitchen his plan worked. Although Wolffram knew his mother at least had definitely noticed Wolfram's sleazy breakfasting when he started on his sausages and he wouldn't have been surprised if Anissana had caught on as well for they had both shot him looks of amusement and in his mother's case pride. By the time Wolfram had finished his meal and spared a quick glance at his fiancée's lap he had confirmed that Yuuri's body wanted him even if his mind was against the idea. 'Now I've got to work on convincing him this is all natural.' Wolfram started planning his next attack as the table was cleared by the maids.

Yuuri was dreading leaving the table, his appreciation of Wolfram's dining choices was now completely evident and no-one could leave until he did. Gunter for the first time that Yuuri could remember came to the rescue, bursting into the room and declaring sorrowfully that he and Gwendal would be unable to help Yuuri with paperwork or studies until after lunch and sobbing theatrically at the loss of 'quality' time with his beautiful majesty. Without getting up Yuuri was able to dismiss everyone from the table as he wilted thankfully at the sight of a weeping Gunter being dragged out of the room by a gruff looking Gwendal, said man had arrived when Gunter had began to cry.

Wolfram was also happy about this turn of events, as he jumped up to after everyone left to drag an unwilling but red faced Yuuri towards his 'art' studio.

"Wolfram, can you not just those disgusting paints again? Maybe you should try sculpting or you could knit like your brother."

"Shut up wimp those paints are the best quality around! And I don't want to sculpt and I definitely don't want to knit!"

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"A wimp is a wimp Yuuri! And you are a WIMP!"

Yuuri opened his mouth to yell again but was interrupted by the sudden realization of exactly how close they got when they fought. 'Wolfram's close enough that I could easily just lean forward and…' Yuuri never got to finish that thought because his body had decided to finish it for him.

Wolfram was suddenly halted in his explaination of how wimpy Yuuri really was by Yuuri's lips on his own. Wolfram stood very still, trying desperately to completely grasp the situation. His eyes widened when Yuuri moved even closer and pulled Wolfram into a tight embrace, arms around his middle. Wolfram then relaxed into the kiss and quickly took control, licking along the seem of Yuuri's lips and slipping his tongue inside to battle and conquer Yuuri's. Wolfram brought his hands up to Yuuri's head and changed its angle before tangling one hand within raven strands and allowing the other to explore his shoulder blades. They broke the kiss simultaneously to breathe briefly before both lunged in for another rough kiss. When pulled away next had both slid to their knees and rested their foreheads together as they struggled to regain their breath. Wolfram recovered first and opened his mouth to speak but Yuuri stopped him, took a deep breath and said "I love you Wolf."

Yuuri's face promptly turned crimson, but Wolfram, shocked at the admission flushed even darker and nearly stammering replied "I love you too Yuuri."

xxx

Meanwhile locked away inside a meeting room, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata continued the discussion that they'd been deliberating on since 5 in the morning. How do you stop a war without surrendering…?

--

So there you have it Yuuri and Wolfram's admissions and a hint of trouble. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. It's currently 2.17am here in Australia and I don't think that this chap is my best… let me know though and if you all think it's rushed or just stinky I'll rewrite it. Good night!


	6. Of Letters, Aneurysms and Hickeys

Disclaimer: I still do not own kkm, however if my secret evil plan succeeds then I will own all the anime and manga in the world mwahahahahaha. Author is promptly smacked over the head with a wrench thrown from the Fullmetal Alchemist Fanpages… Damn Winry heard me, that means, gasp… author is bound and gagged by a manic Anissana for her next latest invention's testing.

AN: I currently have 6 poll votes for either a Wolyuu (Wolfram topping) or Yuuram (Yuuri topping) relationship for this story –this is only for their first time, I may write them reversing for the next time, there will be at least 2 lemons if I can stop blushing and fangirl squealing while I write. When I've had at least 20 poll votes I'll write a full lemon… bribery is a low blow I know – but I need to know what you guys want. Is it really that hard to click onto my author page at vote on the poll 4-5 clicks maximum I promise, and if I get these 20 votes within the next week I'll pair up another couple of characters too… who it will be a is a secret though.

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 5 – Of Letters, Aneurysms and Hickeys

--

Last Time

Wolfram recovered first from the kiss and opened his mouth to speak but Yuuri stopped him, took a deep breath and said "I love you Wolf."

Yuuri's face promptly turned crimson, but Wolfram, shocked at the admission flushed even darker and nearly stammering replied "I love you too Yuuri."

xxx

Meanwhile locked away inside a meeting room, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata continued the discussion that they'd been deliberating on since 5 in the morning. How do you stop a war without surrendering…?

--

Gwendal felt the urge to knit arise as he listened to the fifth pathetic idea to solve their predicament this hour. 'I know we should avoid going to war if we can, but Belar's successor seems to be as anti-Mazoku as he was. This conflict may be unavoidable, and this discussion is not helping!'

Luckily for Gwendal, a messenger pigeon from Jozak swooped in the window, ceasing the useless brainstorming from going any further and preventing Gwendal from suffering an aneurysm. The three other men leaned in over Gwendal's shoulders to read before collapsing to the floor at the content. Gwendal however pushed his chair back violently as he stood up from behind his desk.

"WHAT A RIDICULOUS REASON TO GO TO WAR!" The tall and long suffering Mazoku regent yelled in absolute frustration.

--

Gwendal's booming displeasure was heard throughout the entire castle, including a particular art studio in which a particular couple was currently making out after finally realising what everyone else had known for over a year. Gwendal's roar, though incoherent through the locked heavy wooden door, caused the teens to jump apart and reaffirm that they had not been caught kissing and feeling each other up in the middle of the day, in an art studio, with guards not six metres (about 18 ft in non metric) away –through a door- when both boys in question had other work to do.

"Wow, I thought we'd been busted for a second there." Yuuri said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head after he'd finished scanning the room for displeased older brothers.

"That's because you're a wimp!" Wolfram replied as he also finished assessing the security of their current location.

"Besides what would be wrong with them seeing us kissing, were betrothed for goodness sake you cheater!"

Before Wolfram could continue Yuuri pulled him into another passionate kiss, long enough to take his breath away.

"I meant, it would be embarrassing to be seen by older brothers, not to mention the fact that while I'm free until the afternoon, you still were supossed to be training your troops. Not that I mind you skipping, but Gwendal just might…"

"Shut up wimp!"

xxx

No more words could be heard by the guards and maids pressing their ears to the door, although sighs and abundant moans could be caught as the most gossiped about couple in both worlds became occupied in what teenagers do best (apart from sleep)… let their hormones do the talking.

"Do you think they'll actually do it right now?" asked one maid.

"No! They wouldn't! Not in the middle of the day before they're married!" exclaimed another maid.

"Ohh, poor Lord Gunter, he'll be devastated!" cried the last maid.

"There is no way I lost that bet! The captain Conrad was a sure win at His Majesty's heart… Damn why did I bet that much!" lamented one guard.

"Hush up, I think they're coming out!" whispered the other more sensible guard.

Sure enough, a second later a somewhat ruffled and sappy looking royal couple left the art studio, hands entwined, hardly sparing the unconvincingly nonchalant guards and over zealously cleaning maids.

"Were those hickeys on His Excellency's neck?" gasped one maid dropping her feather duster to scribble down notes in a notebook kept in her apron.

"Heika had some of his own as well. The betting pool will go nuts hearing this!" another maid squealed.

"But I already so out of pocket!" screeched the third maid, giving up her adjusting of a portrait.

"There's still hope yet for Captain Weller… right?" asked a guard uncertainly counting up a handful of coins.

"GO LADY ANISSANA! YOU CAN WIN HIS MAJESY"S HEART!" cheered the more, until now, level-headed and reserved guard.

The other four in the hallway only sweat dropped at the mere mention of the 1000000-1 bet.

--

A very short chapter, I know, but I'm not feeling so good today and I have killer amounts of Uni homework. So see ya all, don't forget to review and vote!


	7. Rivals And Angry Blondes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… only the first season on DVD! Also I know that Belal is not replaced with my character Darius but I have only seen clips of the second and third seasons so I don't know much about Belal's successor… so I made him up.

AN: That last chapter was really only to amuse me through my bleak weekend! Shh, don't tell anyone… except all of cyberspace… Err… the only plot line part of that chappie was the war part and the fact that everyone's favourite royal couple is 'getting along' cough-in-more-ways-than-one-cough-cough -damn cold! Anyway they did not go all the way – just making out and necking – regardless of what gossiping guards and eavesdropping maids think, by the way I so had my money (20 AUS) on Wolfram getting a kiss by the end of the series and my brother lost that money on the third ep of the third season - pity Wolf was a Shinou puppet –sigh-

So far votes stand: Wolyuu-6 Yuuram-5 11 votes down… at least 9 to go 'til a lemony chapter. Come on, if you want Yuuram you'd better vote to pull it ahead… and Wolyuu fans, keep voting, you're only leading by one vote. If 9 more people vote then I could make the next chappie a lemon and not have them disturbed until after the act… if not, well that something will disturb them before you can say 'WOW they've got great pecs' and before they get down and 'too dirty.'

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 6 – Rivals and Angry Blondes

--

Last Time

"WHAT A RIDICULOUS REASON TO GO TO WAR!" The tall and long suffering Mazoku regent yelled in absolute frustration.

xxx

"Were those hickeys on His Excellency's neck?" gasped one maid dropping her feather duster to scribble down notes in a notebook kept in her apron.

"Heika had some of his own as well. The betting pool will go nuts hearing this!" another maid squealed.

"But I already so out of pocket!" screeched the third maid, giving up her adjusting of a portrait.

"There's still hope yet for Captain Weller… right?" asked a guard uncertainly counting up a handful of coins.

"GO LADY ANISSANA! YOU CAN WIN HIS MAJESY'S HEART!" cheered the more, until now, level-headed and reserved guard.

The other four in the hallway only sweat dropped at the mere mention of the 1000000-1 bet.

--

Lunch which had started out sweet and cute as everyone watch the royal couple finally act like a couple, with longing looks and blushes and stealing food off each other's plate… this all too quickly, became sickly and wrong for a family to watch as they started to try seducing one another. Thankfully lunch ended before anything could happen, but before Yuuri and Wolfram could disappear, Gwendal stood and asked Yuuri to follow him. Yuuri paled at Gwendal's stare but followed anyway, taking brief comfort in Conrad also coming with them. 'Maybe he found out about me and Wolf getting closer… but we were so careful. Damn he must have seen Wolf's hickeys, they seemed like a good idea at the time.' Yuuri's naïve thoughts were interrupted as Gwendal ushered him into his office and they took their seats.

"I want to discuss with you this letter" Gwendal handed over the letter to Yuuri.

Yuuri stared at it intensely, unable to fluently read the Mazoku language yet he could only make out a few words, like his name at the top and, oddly enough, Wolfram's printed halfway through. Words like war and Shin Makkoku and Big Shimaron he could also understand, so he shook his head questioningly and handed the note back to Gwendal.

"It says : '_To King Yuuri Shibuya, 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makkoku, We have heard your wish not to go to war and to have peace between our two nations from your messengers and we know that you would have sent a spy in as well, however we have not found said spy. Do not worry, Big Shimaron will not kill your spy when he is found, only send him back to you with your messenger group who will remain incarcerated until he/she is found. As to why we have declared war, our King has expressed a fondness for your fiancée, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, if you wish to stop this war, you will have him spend one week with our King so that Lord von Bielefield can choose the better suited fiancée. It is no secret that you deny his feelings for you, perhaps a King that shows him the adoration he deserves will sway his heart. Let the better paramour win, or send your troops to their death. We will give you until your spy has been found and your people have returned to you to decide, so that our people can escort Lord von Bielefield to where he truly will be happy. Sincerely Byron Keller royal adviser, as dictated by: King Darius Lennet of Big Shimaron._' As you can see Your Majesty, the new King of Big Shimaron seems smitten with Wolfram and wishes to take him from us."

Yuuri stood dumbstruck for a second then his aura began to flare up. For a moment Gwendal and Conrad thought that he would go into his Maou mode, and prepared to stop him, however before they could do anything Yuuri simply blacked out and slumped to the floor.

xxx

Later, after Yuuri had been taken to his room and checked over by Giesela (Wolfram watching the whole time), Gwendal and Conrad informed Celi, Anissana and Gisela of the letter so that when it came time for Gunter to tell Wolfram (he lost rock paper scissors) they would have help in putting out the fires that Wolfram was sure to let fly upon the castle or it's king.

xxx

When it came time to tell Wolfram, Gunter found peeked into the solar (royal bedchamber) him sitting by the bed near Yuuri. Gunter told Dorcas to go in and tell Wolfram the news, he quickly opted for the easy way out of telling Wolfram… merely crumbling at the sight of the glare shot his way for intruding upon his time with Yuuri – even if the later was unconscious – so Dorcas dropped the letter at Wolfram's feet and ran out before the firebug could read it and flame the messenger.

xxx

Wolfram stared disgusted at the letter, unluckily for Yuuri he chose that minute to wake up. But instead of looking into the crystalline depths of his loving fiancée's eyes, all he could see were the angry emerald barely contained flames.

"Wwwhat's wwrong Wolf?" Yuuri stuttered watching Wolfram's hands with one eye and his face with the other.

"What's WRONG Yuuri?! You know damn well what's wrong! Just what are you going to do about this! I certainly hope you didn't even consider giving me over to that filthy human scumbag…" At Yuuri's silence Wolfram gaped before exploding and pinning Yuuri down to the pillow, yelling into his face. "Yuuri! You, You wouldn't, YOU CHEATER! SO EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID TODAY, LAST NIGHT, WAS IT ALL LIES?! WERE YOU JUST PLAYING AROUND?! YUURI I SWEAR-"

Yuuri referred back to his new method for quieting Wolfram… creating an 'air tight' seal over his lips with his own.

"Wolfram calm down." Yuuri said as he caught his breath again, "I not going to cheat on you, I DO love you alright. I don't want to let him even look at you but it is the only thing I can do to prevent a massive slaughter on both sides." Wolfram opened his mouth to speak again, "NO Wolfram, it's the only way, but we'll send a team over with you or arrange for him to come here so that you won't be in any danger from him."

Yuuri was beginning to notice that Wolfram was straddling his hips, and his face was still very close to his, cheeks flushed and both were slightly out of breath from the kiss but Wolfram more so from yelling for so long. Wolfram noticed that with Yuuri's hips pressed so close to his he could feel the effect that he was having on Yuuri. Wolfram smirked, grated his hips down and captured Yuuri's groan with his mouth and proceeded to suck on his tongue while rubbing himself into Yuuri as he slid down to lie on top of Yuuri instead of just straddling his hips. 'I hope this King Darius doesn't think that he has any chance of getting me to cheat on Yuuri, especially now that we've finally gotten together… mmnh Yuuri maybe a wimp, but he can kiss…'

Yuuri was very pleasantly surprised when Wolfram attacked his lips and slid down over his now aching member. Yuuri slid his hands up and under Wolfram's uniform top and began to caress his chest, he pinched a nipple accidentally when Wolfram bit down on a sensitive part of his throat. Wolfram's jump and gasp encouraged Yuuri to pinch Wolfram again, this time eliciting a giggle out of his blonde lover. Yuuri then felt Wolfram's hand slid down the side of his neck, over his shoulders and arm and down his waist to his hip, where it paused before moving teasingly across the front of his pants and dipping one finger into the waistline and running back and forth along the band just under Yuuri's naval.

xxx

Meanwhile Murata, who had set out to Shinou's shrine, arrived at the gates and gave out a long suffering sigh before urging his horse through the entry.

--

What is Murata doing? Will Wolfram meet with this King Darius? Will Darius steal him away? Will I get enough poll votes to continue this make-out scene and make it a full blown lemon? Review and vote to find out…


	8. Consummating The Relationship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the voices in my head… wait they say I don't own them either… oh –pouts-.

AN: The Vote Are In… Yuuram 10 Wolyuu 13! So Wolyuu it is, but don't worry Yuuram fans there will be more than one lemon, I have no idea about how long my story will end up being though, there's so much I want to write for it and originally I thought it would only be 10 chapters but now I'm not so sure… maybe 15 – 20 chapters? Oh well I'll just keep writing til it ends –shrugs-. Anyway thanks to all the people who voted and reviewed, you have decided that, no, the couple shall not be interrupted and the plot twist will come after they've done the 'bad thang'. Also if you want I wrote a smut called 'Declaring 'FATE'' just as a fun filler of Wolyuu, I've had requests for the MurataxShinou dream (Shinou will be full sized, the tiny thing was just to be silly) as another chapter but I'd also like to know if you'd like a Yuuram chapter or what the others playing 'monopoly' did, the next day or any other pairings as a chapter, if so just review that story and let me know – I just hate writing an AN as a chapter so that's why it's here.

Anyway here is your promised lemon… Uninterrupted Wolyuu.

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 7 - Consummating The Relationship

--

Last Time

'_To King Yuuri Shibuya, 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makkoku, We have heard your wish not to go to war and to have peace between our two nations from your messengers and we know that you would have sent a spy in as well, however we have not found said spy. Do not worry, Big Shimaron will not kill your spy when he is found, only send him back to you with your messenger group who will remain incarcerated until he/she is found. As to why we have declared war, our King has expressed a fondness for your fiancée, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, if you wish to stop this war, you will have him spend one week with our King so that Lord von Bielefield can choose the better suited fiancée. It is no secret that you deny his feelings for you, perhaps a King that shows him the adoration he deserves will sway his heart. Let the better paramour win, or send your troops to their death. We will give you until your spy has been found and your people have returned to you to decide, so that our people can escort Lord von Bielefield to where he truly will be happy. Sincerely Byron Keller royal adviser, as dictated by: King Darius Lennet of Big Shimaron._'

xxx

Meanwhile Murata, who had set out to Shinou's shrine, arrived at the gates and gave out a long suffering sigh before urging his horse through the entry.

--

Yuuri felt Wolfram's hand slid down the side of his neck, over his shoulders and arm and down his waist to his hip, where it paused before moving teasingly across the front of his pants and dipping one finger into the waistline and running back and forth along the band just under Yuuri's naval.

"Yuuri… Lose the clothes before I torch them…" Wolfram's voice made a quick stab of pleasure leap in his stomach, and he hurried to comply. Ripping his clothes off frantically as Wolfram sat back on his heels on the bed, calmly watching him, then slowly and meticulously he divested himself of his own uniform. Yuuri faltered, embarrassed as he slid his underwear off, and glanced up to see an already naked Wolfram appraising him, but before he could comment, Wolfram hurtled forward and tackled him violently to the bed where their mouths met with tongues lashing and teeth clinking. Hands moved everywhere and it was impossible for even the two on the bed to distinguish whose hand was whose. Yuuri pulled back from the kiss first, eyes rolling back and head buried backwards into the pillows mouth open in a silent groan. Wolfram smiled at the power he wielded over his fiancée as he alternated between fast and slow strokes and twisting and squeezing Yuuri, but he wanted to hear him moan, he wanted a loud confirmation of his pleasure. Wolfram was not disappointed when Yuuri let out a moan of Wolfram's name. Wolfram smirked against Yuuri's neck and started to suck and bite the skin there.

Yuuri writhed up against Wolfram, the feel of Wolfram's skin pressing all over his nearly started a blaze to rival the blonde Mazoku's battle powers. He felt the prince kiss down his body, his hands never losing the maddening changing tempo, and jumped when he began tonguing his entrance. Wolfram withdrew his mouth and hands long enough to swap them around, wet fingers siding into Yuuri's hole and moist mouth swallowing his staff. Yuuri had his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure by the time Wolfram had all three fingers in and was at the point of orgasm when Wolfram moved his head away to kiss a path back up to claim Yuuri's lips.

"Are you ready Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice was husky with need and his lower half was stiff and hot against Yuuri. Yuuri could only nod and gasp as Wolfram pushed gently in. it didn't feel entirely terrible but the stretching sensation was almost burning and his eyes teared up. Wolfram sensing this kissed the wetness away whispering sweetly, soothing by distraction as his hands resumed playing with Yuuri's rod. Yuuri arched up impaling himself further onto Wolfram causing his vision to go white and fuzzy as Wolfram hit his prostrate dead on. At Yuuri's tightening and groan Wolfram began to thrust and soon neither could hold on much longer and their rhythm deteriorated leading to their (very loud) mutual climax.

xxx

In the hallway a very knowing brown haired half Mazoku smiled smugly as his carrot top companion handed over a coin purse. Conrad laughed quietly at his friend's sourness and slung an arm around his shoulder as they exited the corridor.

xxx

Meanwhile, in an office far, far away from the solar, a dark hair man snapped his pencil, wincing at the sound of his baby brother and his king locked in a romantic encounter. Abandoning the paperwork in favour of knitting, Gwendal began resolutely blocking out yet another memory, although when it failed as his attempts usually did, he settled for coming up with the best way to scold and embarrass the young Maou and his fiancée.

xxx

In the kitchens, one very distraught maid tried frantically to convince the other two maids and a couple of guards to let her go double or nothing on Conrad Weller's relationship with Jozak Geier. Her future did not look very bright however…

xxx

Two extremely satisfied looking female Mazuko toasted each other using their teacups while a very confused human child was prevented by the red haired lady's hand from running to her foster fathers, who were obviously in a lot of pain to cry out like that. Lady Anissana turned to Lady Celi, after assuring Greta that her fathers were not in pain but instead yelling at each other as usual, and smiled cheerfully.

"One of your sons down, only two to go!"

"Well, My Wolfie has always taken after me, Gwennie and Conrad must simply try hard to match his natural talent. But maybe we should help them…"

Anissana and Celi huddled together plotting against the ex-maou's other two sons, scary glinting in their eyes. Greta sat down on a cushion on the floor and began to finish her knitted doll, really, why did her beloved fathers have to scream at each other all the time?

xxx

Yuuri sat bolt upright from his comfortable snuggle with Wolfram.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what… wimp?" Wolfram replied sleepily.

"Don't call me that! It sounded like someone crying out in pain."

"It was nothing but your imagination. Lie back down and sleep would you!"

'Oh well, if it is something important Conrad would come and get me…' Yuuri thought as he relaxed back and both teens fell into a comfortable, satisfied and sticky sleep.

xxx

The noise wasn't only in Yuuri's head, at that moment Gisela was trying unsuccessfully to drag her foster father out of the courtyard after she had been unable to wake him from his faint. Gunter had, like the rest of the castle, heard Yuuri and Wolfram scream out their pleasure and had reacted in typical Gunter fashion… screeching in agony at not being the centre of his majesty's world and fainting, nose bleeding, at the thought of Yuuri in the throes of passion.

--

Next Chapter – An update about Murata and the war. It is my intention to make all of you despise King Darius by the end of his interaction with Yuuri and Wolfram so feel free to tell me how much you hate him when the time comes… I won't mind at all. By the way sorry about not updating sooner… computer crashed and it took me forever to reboot the system, anyway better late then never. Any thoughts on a ConradxJozak or ConradxShouri relationship? Just review to let me know, there needs to be another couple in this story and I'm not overly fond of GwendalxGunter and MurataxShinou won't fit the plot the way I need it… not giving away any more plot hints (Bad girl, very bad girl!)


	9. War Within Yourself

Disclaimer: If I owned the anime this would have been in it… so obviously I don't own it or else there are new episodes pending, but that is highly, highly unlikely.

AN: Sorry about the shortness, I'm looking for a beta, someone good with grammar and spelling as well as someone I can bounce ideas off of. Beware my beta will have the plot spoilt for them and has to be able to take some serious smut – when I run out of nice and sweet scenes they'll get kinky with some of my stories. This one will stay fairly tame, but others will involve cosplay and toys etc… PM me if you are interested.

--

All's Fair In Love And War

--

Chapter 8 – War Within Yourself

--

Last Time

'_To King Yuuri Shibuya, 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makkoku, We have heard your wish not to go to war and to have peace between our two nations from your messengers and we know that you would have sent a spy in as well, however we have not found said spy. Do not worry, Big Shimaron will not kill your spy when he is found, only send him back to you with your messenger group who will remain incarcerated until he/she is found. As to why we have declared war, our King has expressed a fondness for your fiancée, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, if you wish to stop this war, you will have him spend one week with our King so that Lord von Bielefield can choose the better suited fiancée. It is no secret that you deny his feelings for you, perhaps a King that shows him the adoration he deserves will sway his heart. Let the better paramour win, or send your troops to their death. We will give you until your spy has been found and your people have returned to you to decide, so that our people can escort Lord von Bielefield to where he truly will be happy. Sincerely Byron Keller royal adviser, as dictated by: King Darius Lennet of Big Shimaron._'

xxx

Meanwhile Murata, who had set out to Shinou's shrine, arrived at the gates and gave out a long suffering sigh before urging his horse through the entry.

xxx

The noise wasn't only in Yuuri's head, at that moment Gisela was trying unsuccessfully to drag her foster father out of the courtyard after she had been unable to wake him from his faint. Gunter had, like the rest of the castle, heard Yuuri and Wolfram scream out their pleasure and had reacted in typical Gunter fashion… screeching in agony at not being the centre of his majesty's world and fainting, nose bleeding, at the thought of Yuuri in the throes of passion.

--

For the next couple of days it was not uncommon to hear 'bedroom noises' from inside storage cupboards or to see the king or his fiancée leaving their work to rush off to the solar form which they emerged hours later from. There was no doubt about what they were doing yet the couple still thought that their relationship was secret.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked as they finished up a round of making out inside a utility closet.

"What wimp?" Wolfram said without bite as he readjusted his uniform. Yuuri self-consciously smoothed his own uniform top down.

"Do you think anyone has noticed? Apart from Gwendal of course, he went a bit over the top with that lecture he gave us. I mean he only caught us with a few hickeys each and he acted as if he caught us with our pants down…"

"No one knows you wimp, if they knew what we've done before marriage they'd be pushing us down that isle before either of us could blink!"

"Oh, alright then. But I could have sworn I heard some of the guards discussing some sort of collection of bets…"

"They were probably talking about the pool from the Conrad x Jozak bets. I heard that one of the maids saw them walking through the corridors with their arms around each other. You do know that we aren't the only ones they bet on around here."

"I guess that makes sense… well we can't stay in a broom closet all day – I'm meant to have an etiquette lesson now about how to engage this King Darius and I know you don't like this situation, neither do I… but something has to be done." Wolfram opened his mouth to argue again but Yuuri pressed his fingers over his lips.

"We can't discuss this here and now, at least Gwendal convinced him to come here to 'court' you. We both have duties to attend to now so do you want to leave the cupboard first or should I?"

"You go first, Gunter will already having hysterics, I don't have to patrol for another hour."

"I'll see you after you return." Yuuri said before he was pounced upon by Wolfram for a fast and hard kiss before he left the closet. Wolfram sank to the floor and waited in the dark silence for a reasonable enough interval between exits, the whole time thinking, not about the passionate albeit quick tryst he'd just shared with his fiancée in the small broom closet, but rather about the despicable human who threaten to rip all of his new found happiness away or doom his homeland to senseless warfare. 'Why can't my life ever be easy and pleasant?'

xxx

Yuuri was starring into space, his hand absently scratching out his name in ink into yet another document asking for funding for this or that within the castle or castle-city. Gwendal sitting beside him seemed tense and when Wolfram had visited earlier he had bustled his brother out and briefly gave his scary glare to Yuuri before sighing and returning to his work.

Outside a bad omen bird (I don't know their real name! Sorry.) flew by squawking out it's ominous call. Thundering footsteps and a short wail was heard in the passage. Two seconds afterwards Gunter burst into the room, Dorcas following breathlessly behind.

"Tell them what you told me Dorcas" Gunter said over dramatically.

" 'GASP' A Big Shimaron Convoy is headed towards the city, Jozak and our parley squad have been sited chained in tow and the central carriage is adorned with the royal crest upon its sides… they'll be here within the next two days at the most…" Dorcas gasped panting to regain his breath.

Yuuri dropped his quill which he had been dipping into his ink well, spilling black ink over the edge of the table all over his pants. He ignored it as he took off out of the room determined to find Wolfram before anyone else told him. 'Perhaps he won't flambé me as much if I tell him first.' Yuuri was still thinking this as he ran into the courtyard looking for Wolfram and fell head first into the fountain and was spun back into the lake in the park Earth. 'Oh Kami Wolfram is going to fry me.' He thought as he hauled himself up and made his way through shocked children to get home, change and go back to Shin Makkoku hopefully before that Darius guy made it to the castle.

xxx

Murata shook his head as he exited the Shrine, whenever he talked to Shinou it felt like he was going in circles and he knew the former king did it on purpose. What he really wanted to know was; was this all necessary, or was the blonde playing his usual pranks. Murata had been hopeful that Shinou would stop with his secrecy and let him in on his plan but all he got was shallow flirting and barely hidden sexual innuendo, which he would have liked had they not been designed to distract him.

He knew that Yuuri had been sent home to Earth and that King Darius was approaching the Blood Pledge. Glasses glinting in the afternoon sun he wondered if the couple's love was enough to over come the trials they would face in the coming month…

--

Murata knows something, Shinou knows more and Yuuri is stuck on Earth for the time being. -+-INSERT TWILIGHT ZONE MUSIC-+- If you want to know more press the little button and let me know. I hope to get 15 votes this time around… I figure 50 votes in 8 chapters so 50 in the next 8 shouldn't be a problem right? Anyway I'll update when I get 15 votes, and my story Declaring 'Fate' will have the next chapter written when 10 people have guessed the next pairing, just review that story to win the chance to pick the pairing for the chapter after that or if the character(s) have been paired I will write a oneshot, twoshot or threeshot dedicated to the pairing whomever they might be and it will be kinky!


	10. PETITION TO SAVE LEMONS

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret


	11. PETITION PART 2

Hey – Readers (No I'm not dead though not from Uni's lack of trying), earlier I posted a petition I had seen on several other stories. I want to reassure everyone that I have backed up all my stories and if they do block me here I have a mediaminer . org account under the same name and a ficwad account under ElricFanGirl which I will start posting under. I really don't want to leave fanfiction . net as the site is easy to use and attractively set out, the community is supportive and the review culture is stronger than other sites and archives. If you agree with the (what I've seen as) general consensus – being that they should have a rating (MA or X… etc) to cover lemons and other fics that aren't currently covered by their rules as of '02.

I suggest that everyone with an account and stories who support lemon writers; post the petition with their penname at the bottom, as a chapter in all their stories. I would go one further and suggest everyone who uses this site make an account (if you don't have one already) and post a story called

"(Your penname here) Supports all fanfiction"

into your favourite category - multiple categories if you can! - under the M rating!

As the only chapter simply write a message of support for lemon writers and any others who may find themselves shafted by the current ratings. Border your message with a spacer like so.

(Your Message Here)

As your summary for the story simply say : 'Save our stories, Save our site, Fanfiction writers unite!'

(Doctor Seuss or poet - I am not!)

Pass the message on – publish a story of support and together we can cover every fandom and show the moderators that lemons and other mature stories are supported by the users of this site and an increased or new rating is worthwhile!


End file.
